


Out-Of-Control Control-Freak

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected alliance formed, the two had been meeting on a regular basis..</p>
<p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out-Of-Control Control-Freak

Clara had been travelling with The Doctor for so long now and they had become so close that she felt like she was betraying him.. Running off to spend time with, of all people, his arch enemy. She would hop out of one TARDIS and into another, run out of one adventure and into the next. Unintentionally living a double life, unintentionally losing her control. But it was addictive, both Missy and The Doctor brought joy to her life, she loved them both in such different ways..

A smile spread across Missy’s face as she looked up, the noise of the opening doors alerting her, to see Clara, her pet human, approaching. It was odd, Missy never got attached to humans, and yet, a few weeks without Clara and she was struggling to do anything at all. She’d missed her. 

Clara smiled back, it had been far too long since they last spent time together. She missed it, herself and Missy, wondering around the universe together. She had so many good memories, they’d had so many adventures, had so much fun, that Clara couldn’t stop coming back for more. But, there was a nagging in the back of her mind that there was more to it than that. That maybe.. She was actually starting to fall in love.

“Long time no see,” Clara’s voice carried across the console room, a positively glowing beam lighting up her beautiful face.

“I know,” Missy, exploding with the joy of hearing Clara’s voice again, almost shouted as she sprang towards her, “I thought you were never coming back!”

“Oh I’m always gonna come back, don’t you worry.” Clara smiled. She knew Missy was only joking, but she couldn’t stop herself saying those words, hinting at how much she really enjoyed Missy’s company.

“I’m.. glad. I’ll always be here, you know.. for you to, you know.. come back to..” Embarrassed at her all-of-a-sudden shy behaviour, Missy tried to pass it off with a smile and started throwing around some suggestions for their next adventures, but she was all too aware of Clara’s curious, and frankly terrifying, look. 

“What is it..?” Missy was sure she knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

“I.. I think-” Clara gave in, her sudden and unexpected burst of confidence getting the better of her.

Missy stood awkwardly in shock for a matter of nanoseconds, before gently kissing her back, the temptation being far too much to resist. It all began to make so much more sense now. Slowly, she came to the realisation that finally, she was beginning to understand what love felt like.


End file.
